Luck Be a Lady (Part 1)
Luck Be a Lady (Part 1) is episode twenty-one in season two of Full House. It originally aired on April 28, 1989. Opening Teaser Danny makes some lunch for Michelle, but all she wants to do is play "doggy". Danny eventually plays along, but, as he reminds her, "I'm not sleeping outside tonight". Plot Summary The family goes to Lake Tahoe, and they stay at the fabulous Ali Baba Hotel & Casino, where Danny and Becky will be doing a special episode of Wake Up, San Francisco. Joey gets lucky on a slot machine, spins four "7"'s, and wins a $100,000 jackpot, but he does not get the money because a videotape from the hotel's security camera shows Stephanie giving D.J. her silver dollar to insert into the coin slot, and then D.J. pulling the machine's lever while an unsuspecting Joey's back was turned as he went to get a change bucket, despite him telling the girls to guard his machine with their lives (and to scream if anyone even gets near it). Joey insists that he won the money fair and square and jokingly insists that he stepped away for "a minute, a second, heck, even a microsecond", and D.J. put Stephanie's silver dollar near the coin slot and accidentally let it fall in; however, Mr. Santana ( ), the hotel's manager, isn't buying what Joey is selling, and tells Joey that he did not come into the picture until "many, many microseconds later", and gives Joey the cassette to keep as a souvenir of "not having won the jackpot, here at the...Fabulous Ali Baba Hotel and Casino!", so he can watch the evidence for himself when the family gets home. (It is assumed that he gets to keep the $32 he legally won – $2 on the first spin, $10 on the second, and $20 on the third – before he went to get the change bucket.) When Santana leaves and Joey sits down, Stephanie thinks that he's going to hate them now because she and D.J. cost him the cash, and unfortunately, he doesn't think there's anything they can do to make it up to him. Jesse is jealous because Becky can't get her mind off of movie star Todd Masters, who is scheduled to be a guest on the special Lake Tahoe episode of Wake Up, San Francisco. Jesse makes it his mission to make Becky feel just as jealous in order to make sure she will know first-hand exactly how she is making him feel, and they end up having an argument in their hotel room. When they calm down, Jesse asks Becky to marry him, and she accepts the proposal, as "To Be Continued" appears (followed by the EP credits). Quotes Becky: Didn't Danny give you my message? Danny: Not yet. Jess, Becky can't make it. She has a breakfast meeting with Todd Masters. Jesse: How could you do this? Danny: Well, I've been nervous about the show. Jesse: Not you. Becky You. Becky: Jess, I'm really sorry. But we'll have to talk about this later. Danny, we go on the air in a minute.... Jesse: What's going on here? Joey: She's just excited to meet a movie star. I mean, suppose you could spend some time with Michelle Pfeiffer. What would you do? Jesse: Becky wouldn't dare. Trivia The episode title was taken from the song " ", from the 1950 Broadway musical Guys and Dolls – probably better known as a signature song for Frank Sinatra mid-'60s). Stephanie saying, "I'm going to Disneyland!" upon Joey's $100,000 "win", is a reference to the phrase " " (or sometimes "I'm going to Disneyland!") spoken by the MVP of the Super Bowl since 1987 (the first being New York Giants quarterback Phil Simms). Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Two-part episodes